The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a stand, or a mount and a stand, for presentation of electronic products for display or sale and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a modular system intended to cater for wearable electronic products, hereinafter wearables.
Wearables, such as smart watches, sports monitors and the like, are increasingly available on the high street and shops selling the wearables are facing unique issues in presenting these products to the consuming public. The devices require a steady electricity supply, as the screen display requires power and needs to be shown as part of the display to the customer. In some cases data connections may also be required to provide data to the device. The devices are small and relatively expensive, making them attractive for thieves, and the personal nature of the devices means that allowing the customer to try them on is required.
Thus to date, shops selling wearables have mounted the devices on display stands where they can be attached to chargers, and have generally required staff to be on hand to show the devices to customers.
Current solutions allow the wearable to be charged, or allow the wearable to be secure, or allow the wearable to be easily handled by the consumer. The better solutions allow two out of the above three, but no solution provides for all three together.
Four existing solutions are shown in FIGS. 1A to 1D. FIG. 1A illustrates a solution in which a band 10 is placed around a watch strap. The band is attached to electrical cord 12 and an extension 14 of the band reaches the underside of the watch 16 being displayed. The solution has the drawback that it has to be customized for different models of wearable. There are sharp or more generally exposed edges which make the watch uncomfortable to wear. There is nothing to encourage the customer to replace the watch in a displayable position or onto a docking station, and finally, for some devices the solution lacks a charging function.
FIG. 1B is another solution, in which band 20 fits over the bracelet or strap of watch 22 and is electrically connected via cord 24 to an alarm and power supply. The solution has no charging function, and the band 20 does not allow customers to try the watch on their wrists or experience the watch as a personal product.
FIG. 1C illustrates another solution, in which a wearable 30 is placed on display stand 32. The display stand has an internally connected cord 34 which is fixed around the bracelet or strap of the wearable. The wearable may be lifted from the display stand and the user is able to place the wearable on the arm. An attempt to disconnect the wearable operates an alarm. The wearable cannot be charged and although the strap is secured, the customer could cut the strap and take the wearable itself without setting off the alarm. Furthermore the display stand 32 is large and detracts from the aesthetics.
FIG. 1D illustrates a fourth solution, in which wearable 40 is placed on a horizontally extending arm of stand 42. The wearable is secured by plug 44 which is itself connected via cord 46 and alarm unit 48 back to the stand 42. The stand is limited to a single wearable and the protruding wires detract from the aesthetics of the product. Furthermore it is easy for the customer to replace the wearable in the reverse orientation, thus failing to display the wearable.